I'm a Company girl
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Nina's boss has her meet a new client.


**I'm a Company girl **

I'd been running from meeting to meeting all week-long, driving from one end of Pittsburg to the other and everywhere in between. This is what's known as "crunch time" in my business and as my boss says, "If your hormones are out of whack take a Prozac." Myself, I prefer a more natural form of feel-good going on. It's warm, wet and creamy, and if you know me, you know that I can't get enough.

This particular afternoon I had worked through lunch to help hammer out a deal with a firm in Central City. Their guy was in from New York. He was easy on the eyes to say the least. I'd talked to him on the phone a few times before but I'd never had the pleasure of meeting him in person. As we sat across the conference room table from each other I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without that uptight starched shirt and tie. I could tell he had muscular arms and I really wanted to reach out and squeeze them, but I held myself back while we negotiated back and forth. But I guess he must've caught me staring a couple of times because after he signed on the bottom line he said, "Nina, I've really enjoyed working with you. Feel like celebrating?" Indeed I did. "Let's do lunch," he said.

"I want to change out of this suit first if you don't mind. I'm staying at the Wilshire Plaza. It's a small boutique hotel just a few blocks away you are welcome to wait there. They have a great patio bar. Or if you like you can go up to my room and hang out there. I'll call them and have them give you a key." If I could read the signs he was inviting me for more than a glass of bubbly. "That sounds wonderful" I said. "I can go and freshen up in your room and by then you should be finished here." I knew the whole thing was a set up and another girl might've been somewhat miffed, but I'm not another girl.

I knew exactly where the Wilshire Plaza was. I'd been fucked there a few times already but I pretended to be naïve I knew he'd like that act. He'd like to think he was taking advantage of a sweet married businesswoman. "Where exactly is that hotel?" I asked innocently "Just two blocks west on Wilshire. You can't miss it," he directed. "Don't keep me waiting too long I'm getting hungry already," I said as I walked out of the office. I walked to the hotel and went straight to the desk. "So good to have you back Nina," the desk man said. Just my luck he remembered me "Mr. Rutter called and instructed me to give you the key to his room." Now I was beginning to feel a little like one of Heidi Fleiss's two-grand-a-day call girls who catered to the rich and powerful in Hollywood. The thought "Why am I doing this for free?" actually ran through my mind.

The desk man handed me the key and I went up. I immediately made myself at home on the bed and waited for my sexy executive to come and have his way with me. Sure enough he showed up 10 minutes later. "Good news Nina the conference call was cancelled at the last-minute," he announced as he came through the door looking horny, to say the least "Oh OK." I said, playing along. "Well I'll just get changed. I'm not shy but if you are uncomfortable I will go in the bathroom," He said

"Not at all I like to watch my man strip!" I told him. He peeled off his shirt I could feel my pussy grow wet and slick. I stood up and did what I'd been dying to do all afternoon, I squeezed his arms and they were good, really good. He took hold of my shoulders and kissed me. I reached down and felt what I knew was an amazing hard-on in his pants. I unzipped them and dropped to my knees to get a good close look. God he smelled incredible, and his cock was simply perfection. We'd been inside the room all of about 36 seconds when my mouth consumed his cock. One taste and I knew, this would be the best lunch break I'd had in weeks!

It's an amazing thing, actually, when you start by meeting someone under professional circumstances, speaking politely to one another, and next thing you know you're in a hotel room sucking their dick and licking their balls and they're breathing heavy and saying "Suck my cock you fucking slut. Take a big mouthful you horny bitch!"

"I got to remember to thank Eddie back in New York for recommending I negotiate this deal with you," he said proudly as he shoved my head down further on his fat cock. I hoped he wasn't expecting an answer. I had his entire dick buried in my throat. But I did manage a "Hmmmmmmm." as he fucked my face. I think back on all the times I sat in boring business meetings back in my twenties when I was first starting to climb the corporate ladder. I was kind of shy about expressing myself back then, did not want to do anything that might seem unprofessional or cast me in a bad light, especially with the men that I worked with. I just didn't think they'd take me seriously if they saw me just as a piece of meat with a tight little pink pussy. I guess you could say I was a tight ass, one of those chicks you might know from the office that seem cold, and the guys probably joke about her when they're out for a beer together after work, how she probably just needs to get laid in a big way. You know the type all business.

I look back on those days and I realize how many opportunities I missed to suck all that corporate cock. Who ever said that you must not mix business with pleasure just never had the chance to stick his fingers up his colleague's wet pussy and hear her purr like the cock hound that she really is. And you know what I've learned? Opening your legs to your co-workers really promotes harmony in the work-place, and since I started doing "favors" for my clients my boss seems happier with my work. I now get promotions and raises on a regular basis. He says I have "the right attitude."

My boss tells the execs who blow into town that I'm their go-to-gal. In other words, the girl to see about getting their dick sucked. Well, that's okay with me. As long as they're hot and have an awesome package. Because if there's one thing I love, it's good dick. And this guy had it, he was delicious. I would've sucked him for hours, but he wanted to get some of his own. He laid me out on the bed and his long fingers explored my pussy, tickling my G-spot and getting me even hotter than I already was as he finger fucked me. Then he'd squeeze my nipples and shove his cock back inside my hot mouth, forcing it further and further down my throat holding it there then pulling out so I could breath, then shoving it back in. This guy really loved having his dick sucked! If he had his way my mouth would be permanently attached to his cock. He was driving me crazy, and all I knew was I had to get his hard cock in my cunt. We were not going to leave that room until he fucked me, and that was that!

"You know," I said, briefly removing his dick from my mouth, "if I keep sucking your cock like this I may be in line for a big bonus."

"Is that right? Well just what do you think you're worth?"

"Well, let's just take stock of what you're getting today. To start with, I was easy on you this morning while we were working out those figures."

"Secondly," I continued, fondling his balls, "I cancelled an important lunch with a VIP client to have 'lunch' with you."

"I see what you're getting at. You really went the distance for me today, didn't you? And don't think it's gone unnoticed," he said, moaning each time I went down further on his big cock.

"Thirdly, I haven't even eaten a thing yet today…except, of course, this big hunk of meat you keep forcing down my throat, talk about your grade A prime beef!"

"So you're saying I owe you a meal." I lay back on the bed and spread myself wide open and watched him salivate over my wet cunt.

"Baby, I'm saying you owe me one hell of a fuck!" My pussy was so hot it felt like it was going to spontaneously combust any moment. The thought actually went through my mind, I needed relief and I needed it now. The truth is, he'd had me hot since I first laid eyes on him several hours earlier.

But I must admit right here and now, the wait was entirely worth it! The second that he sunk his meat inside my hot little wet box I let loose with an immediate orgasm, and this guy knew how to work his wand in a big and wonderful way. I just couldn't get him deep enough inside me. As he thrust into me, I thrust right back, working him deeper and deeper inside, tickling my G-spot, and making me cum again and again. I held on to his ass and pulled him right back to me each time he began to pull away. "You like this baby? Is this what you wanted?" Did he really had to ask?

"I sure do like it, and it's exactly what I wanted. How did you know?"

"I know a few things," he said, and I thought he was really being humble. I mean, this guy knew more than a few things. And I was prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon allowing him to show me his vast knowledge of sex and my body needed a good work out."

He turned me over and placed a pillow beneath my stomach to raise my ass up further to his cock so he could get even deeper penetration of me. It was a very nice little trick.

"How's that?" he asked, but I had a hard time responding. To be honest, I had a hard time even catching a breath. That's when you know you're really being fucked well, when you almost forget to breath.

"Uh-huh," I managed to utter somehow. And then, as he pounded my pussy with his hard meat, my comments became much more guttural and much less comprehensible, but somehow I think he got the idea.

"Put your legs together, baby."

"Really?"

"Trust me. You'll like it." Like any good slut, I did as he requested and put my knees together like a good girl. It must have worked to make my pussy tighter for him because he really started ramming his cock deep as he could into my wet hole. I could tell he was having a great time when he got on his knees and grabbed my ass cheeks. He loved watching his hard dick as he shoved it in and out of my cunt. He slapped my ass a few times for good measure and even called me his "Little whore!" I can only imagine what he would tell his buddies back at the office.

I didn't have to wait long, he was getting to the home stretch. He pulled me up on my knees and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me back hard at the same time he drove forward and slammed his cock as hard as he could into my pussy like he was trying to teach me a lesson…and he was. But he wasn't done yet. One last hard thrust and then he pulled his dick out of me.

"On your back baby!" he growled, I rolled over and spread my legs wide expecting he wanted to fuck me face to face when he shot his load. Instead he just wanted to fuck my face one more time. He pushed his dick in my mouth and shoved it down until he had the entire thing buried deep in my throat. He held it there for a few seconds and kept mumbling "Oh baby!" then popped it out of my mouth as quick as he had shoved it in.

"Okay baby, off the bed and back down on your knees!" He jumped off the bed and stood at attention with his cock straight out in front of him. I crawled off the bed and onto the floor. I got on my knees like he told me to and took his cock back into my mouth. I began to move my head back and forth over his dick and I sucked thinking he wanted to finish by fucking my face and just wanted a better angle at my mouth. But he surprised me again!

"No!" he growled softly as he pulled his dick out of my mouth."Take my cock in your hand and jack me off!" he ordered. I did as he said but kept trying to get the head of his dick in my mouth as I stroked his cock thinking that's what he would like. Again, he said "No, get your mouth off my cock! I want you to jack me off until I cum and I want you to spray my load all over your face when I do!" Okay I had my orders and it was my job to follow them. I began to stroke his cock faster and faster.

"Open your mouth, open your mouth!" he began to shout. Too Late! by that time his hot cum was all over my face and hair. He said I am not done there is a lot more where that came from. As I continued to jerk his hard dick I opened my mouth and another big load shot onto my tongue. I kept jerking and he kept shooting cum all in my wide open mouth. He said "Oh baby…you're a real cum slut you little married cock whore! I told him I just love cum in my mouth I love being a cum slut" He then said "Suck it baby, suck it!" he said. I took a big gulp and swallowed his load down then took his cock back into my mouth. It was amazing he never went soft, I continued to suck more and more cum out of his cock he had more cum to give then any man I've been with.

"Oh baby" he managed to say as I cleaned his cock. "You're a cum slut. Look at your beautiful face covered in all my juice. I want to make you my cum slut every time I'm back in town on business. Until I see you again all I'm gonna think about is how I'm gonna shove my cock deep down your throat again until your eyes water and paint your gorgeous face with my hot jizz. I'll email you right before I make my next trip, and when I walk into your office again, I want to see your hot little ass there waiting for me knowing you need my cock. I want to see that pretty face smiling at me just like it is now just waiting to take another big load of my cum all over it.

This was a very, very nice afternoon the only thing is next time I hope he fucks my ass with his big cock. I love to have my ass fucked and then have it shoved in my mouth. Or maybe even bring four or five friends so I can be well taken care of in all my holes at one time, and it would be nice if he even bought a women along so I could get a little pussy to.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late (Again) But I decided that I'm changing when I upload stories again. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday is when I shall make new stories! Maybe now I can keep that up! See you guys next time!**


End file.
